I want her and maybe she wants me
by MyCrazyStories
Summary: Details inside Rated t but may contain M rating in later on chapters This will be in Mako & Korra Point of view


**_A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me. I want this story to be a "Makorra".The story starts off on the first day of junior year right after summer. Mako stopped talking to Korra before 7th. She used to have crush on him but now she can't stand him. He was known as the school bad boy and Player. Korra in middle school the nerdy type of girl; glasses, frizzy hair, flat-chested etc. But Junior High starts will everything change or stay the same? I changed some stuff BTW it's modern not old timey._**

Chapter 1: Popularity Begins

My name is Korra Battaglini. I'm Italian, Indian (Cherokee not Indian India).I probably was the ugliest girl in Middle school because my best Fri- I mean EX best friend dated every girl but me. Over the summer i changed i wear makeup, got contacts making my gorgeous blue eyes stand out. I got a tan and i even grew boobs, like huge boobs Double D. My hair wasn't chaotic. So everything that was going on in Middle school, I Blame puberty. Today i woke up and saw my mom laid me out an outfit. A Blue Jocelyn Raime Shirt, Brown basic waist belt Hollister & Co. short shorts, black flats. Trina Tarantino pave heart ring, a blue Hibiscus ring, mustache earrings, beige Chanel bag. My hair a side braid. I unbutton my shirt showing a little cleavage. I walked out the house to see my best friend Bolin waiting for me with the brother Mako near Marko's car

"God Korra, you got hot this summer"

"Thanks BO."

We got in the car heading off to school. I sat in front while Bo just kept chattering. I wasn't paying attention because i could Feel Mako's stare on me. We reached the school i said bye to BO because he was a freshman. The worst thing i hated was being the center of attention when i walked in the class. The only People there were Mako & his gang which included Paul, Chad, Jesse, and Josh. They were all hot but they did bad things like drugs and they banged every girl in the school except for me and I mention Asami? She's my best friend she was pretty throughout out childhood. I got out my IPhone and texted her.

**_Korra:_** Where are you? .I don't want be alone in a room with a bunch of guys who may gang rape me!

**_Asami_**: Calm down! Kor I'm on my way and they won't rape you because I'm here now.

Korra looked up to find Asami standing in front of her smirking. The day went fine except Mako was staring Korra intensely while they were by the school pool. Asami could see Korra freaking out.

"Ay Mako stop raping Korra with your eyes." she shouted. The guys laughed and Mako was smirking. Korra was happy she had a friend like her. That's when Iroh came over and kissed Asami."Hey Asami want to come to my house for a party this Friday. "She was blushing so bad that Korra stepped in.

"She'll only go with you if i can come along and you bring a date for me."

"Deal see ya later ladies." He walked away.

That was the biggest mistake of Korra's life. After school Mako, Korra and Bolin went to their house. That was Korras second home. She had most of her stuff at that house.

Korra's Phone began to ring. She answered:

"Hey mom"

"I'm staying at whose house"

"But what about my stuff"

"Does their mom know?"

"How long will you guys be gone?"

"OK love you too"

_Click_

"Korra you're staying at our house for 3 months?" Bolin asked

"Yeah and how did you know?"

"My mom just texted to me Kor do you know what this means?"

Mako P.O.V

"Sleepover" Korra and Bo shouted at the same time

Korra looked so hot today. I would kiss her right now but my brother is right there. We reached the house in minutes. We walked in to see my mom smiling at Korra crazily

"Mako Remember Bolin needs to leave in an hour for baseball practice, you need to pick him up at 10:00."

I nodded. I smirked

"Me and Korra should have some "FUN" tonight."

END OF CHAPTER 1: I NEED AT LEAST 5 CHAPTERS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER TO GO UP  
I LOVE YA

_XD_


End file.
